Guide To Fall In Love
by Mia Heartnet
Summary: People believes he's dame, but that is not true, Tsuna is actually the most popular cellphone novelist who goes by the name 'Sky'. Sadly, the only persons that know this are his best (and only) friend and his ever loving mother that work day and night to give her only son a good life, therefore, he has never know the... *Complete summary inside* All27 AU! *Rate might change!*
1. Sky

**Hi guys this is a new story I decided to adopt from BrokenBlackCat so all the idea belongs to her ok? **

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update once in while so... yeah... I hope you understand...**

**Rated T because because I'm paranoid! Rate might change later.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: KHR! is not mine ****_(unfortunately) _****I just own the plot _(somehow...)_**

* * *

**Summary:** People believes he's dame, but that is not true, Tsuna is actually the most popular cellphone novelist who goes by the name 'Sky'. Sadly, the only persons that know this are his best (and only) friend and his ever loving mother that work day and night to give her only son a good life, therefore, he has never know the meaning of what people call 'love' but after some really deep thinking, he tries to find the meaning of it and immediately regrets it as some people starts getting interested in him! and why did his best friend started acting weird all of a sudden? AU!

Based on Watashi xx Shinasai manga

**Pairing:** All27 _(for now)_

**Warnings:** Tsuna's overload of cutness

* * *

"Blah..." talking

'Blah...' thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks

* * *

**Published: 04-30-13**

* * *

**Sky**

_**-His True Face-**_

_**(What Others Don't Know)**_

* * *

**Tsuna's PoV**

I sighed tiredly as I walked thought the halls of Nami-chuu, today was like any other in my 'pathetic excuse of a life' as some people liked to say, today I woke up late since yesterday I was helping my mom with some of her work and ended up going to sleep almost at midnight, like always, Nezu-sensei said how much of an idiot I was for being late and that when he was young he was a model student and never was late, yadda yadda, you get what I mean, anyway, my classmates laughed at me with the exception of Sasagawa-san, Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san, those three either ignored me _(Gokudera-san),_ smiled kindly at me making me feel better _(Sasagawa-san) _or tried to cheer me up by saying something stupid _(Yamamoto-san)._

Back to the topic, since I was so tired for helping my mother out the night before, I fell asleep in the middle of the lesson and unfortunately for me Nezu-sensei seems to have a _'how to make the Tuna miserable'_ radar and spotted me, deciding to make me suffer, he made me run some errands for him around the entire school, including all sections _(elementary, middle and high school)_

So here I was...

I was currently passing in front of my classroom once again, when I heard a couple of girls talking.

"Hey, did you read Sky's stories? It's so great!" my ears perked at the comment and I tried listening, I knew it was wrong to eavesdrop other people conversation but I couldn't help myself.

"Yup, and the two main characters' interactions with each other are really real life and too cute!" a girl squealed loudly making me wince at her volume.

"And don't forget the crazy and hilarious adventure that follows them!" a small smile tugged my face as I heard them complement 'Sky' and his work.

It has always been that way and I was really glad that they all love this 'Sky'

"But you know...," a another voice I could not remember hearing joined the conversation.

_'A new student perhaps?'_ I silently guessed

"It would be much better if it had romance..." the voice said shyly, disappointment evident in her _(from the voice, I guessed the person was a girl)_ voice, but I didn't had time to think about that, the words the girl said shocked me endlessly.

"Romance?" I thought aloud softy with a sinking feeling in my stomach as I continued to listen with a gloomy aura as the unknown_ girl _continued with her words.

"I mean, I like how the two main characters are cute together but Sky never portrayed them as lovers but only as friends and I really wished he'd go deeper with the relationship..." I sunk to a deeper and gloomier aura, if that was possible as the others seemed to agree to the new girl, I then sighed reluctantly and returned to my errands with the still gloomy aura on my back as I realized how much I looked like an idiot eavesdropping on the discussion of other people.

And I sighed yet again as no one paid attention to me...

* * *

Dame-Tsuna.

That was my nickname, what everyone deemed to be my name, I was unliked by almost everyone in his class _(school even!),_ especially some sempais in the school and stayed away from me always, well, exception to some people who did notice me but always treated me roughly, I didn't get why they did any of those actions.

I wasn't scary nor mean as a matter of fact, people tended to say was pretty and tease me for my feminine looks _(it's not my fault!)_ sure I wasn't a _(dare I say it)_ bastard in a sense, I was just normal.

...

Okay, maybe a little too shy _(and cowardly)_ for my own good but normal nonetheless.

And I wasn't exactly that stupid as I matter of fact I was quite smart of course, I wasn't the smartest of my class even if I actually _did_ tried getting good grades, I did know about some stuff and I'm a fast learner as long as someone _(mostly his best friend)_ taught me well, I also could write in any language well, but _that_ was a secret. _(A/N: not so secret anymore, is it?)_

I was in the fact the most popular cellphone novelist "Sky". He usually write stuffs about friendship and family 'cause prey tell how could someone mistreated _(like myself)_ even possessed the knowledge of love or something like that?

Anyway, I wondered what it would be like to fall in love or even have a crush, I was already in my first year of high school with an age of 16 and yet I had never had a crush before, wasn't that like... abnormal?

Though, with my social status, it might not be too abnormal.

But still! I wondered if I would ever fall in love or have a crush...

"Oi! Baka-Tsuna!" a voice snapped me from my daze and made me turn to the only person who I knew called me that nickname.

"What's up, Reborn?" I smiled at the black haired teen with a green chameleon on his shoulders, he was now standing besides me making me almost put at the height difference, almost two heads... curse his genes...

This was my sadistic and popular best friend who I grew up with through all my short and simple life, others didn't get why we were friends, it didn't made sense at all, and to be honest I didn't knew myself, but oh well! he was Reborn, and if Reborn found you interesting he would made himself comfortable in you life you liked it or not.

And of course, the others weren't stupid enough to mess with **the** popular teen who in fact carried a _gun_ with him by going after said dame best friend.

Some times I was glad that we were friends...

"Baka-Tsuna" but only some times... "-Tsuna!"

"Huh?" I was once again snapped from my wandering thoughts and sheepishly looked at the obviously pissed best friend of mine "sorry, I was distracted." Reborn rolled his black orbs in annoyance.

"Yeah, I noticed" he said nonchalantly looking like this was a normal occurrence, but then changed the tone of his voice "is it caused of the demands for romance?" my face fell.

"Yeah" I said sadly as I remembered why I first wrote a phone novel and how glad I was when it became a hit, but now I couldn't help but feel pressured from all my readers' demands., though I didn't want to stop, I wished they wouldn't demand too much, I was still only human and couldn't do all their demands.

"Why don't you just stop then?" I looked at my somehow dangerous friend and smiled brightly.

"No way! I love writing and I love making other people happy!" that was just the reason, I couldn't stop writing nor did I wanted my readers to be sad with no updates, I would try this much so that at least at some point I was acknowledged.

"Baka" my friend only sighed at my stubbornness.

_'Romance, huh?'_ I looked at my best friend from the corner of my eye.

"I wonder if he has ever been in love..." I thought aloud without meaning it.

_**Silence...**_

The black-head stopped surprised and stared at my eyes with an appointed look before turning around.

"Let's just go to the rooftop, I'm hungry" he said stalking away from me.

_'What was that about?'_ the back of my head asked silently.

* * *

**And that's it! you love it? hate it?**

**I am actually thinking about making this fic a one-shot so please, please, leave your review or PM me!**

**Also, please be patient I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be solved in due time.**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	2. The Guy With The Red Eyes

**I'M BACK!**

**I sorry it took a while to update, but I did warned you guys!**

**I want o apologize with you guys, the last two chapter were really rushed _(and crappy)_ BUT! this one is better _(I think...) _and longer, so you wont be disappointed_(hopefully)_ ****I'm actually being busy with my EOC_ (it sucks but I had to do them anyway... *pouts*) _so it might take me longer to update, unless I find time of course, but I promise I will be dedicating my time fully on my fics in two weeks _(June 19) _well, actually almost three, but you guys get it :D**

**NOW!**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update once in while so... yeah... I hope you understand...**

**Rated K because because I'm paranoid! Rate might change later.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: KHR! is not mine ****_(unfortunately) _****I just own the plot _(somehow...)_**

* * *

**Summary:** People believes he's dame, but that is not true, Tsuna is actually the most popular cellphone novelist who goes by the name 'Sky'. Sadly, the only persons that know this are his best (and only) friend and his ever loving mother that work day and night to give her only son a good life, therefore, he has never know the meaning of what people call 'love' but after some really deep thinking, he tries to find the meaning of it and immediately regrets it as some people starts getting interested in him! and why did his best friend started acting weird all of a sudden? AU!

Based on Watashi xx Shinasai manga

**Pairing:** All27 _(for now)_

**Warnings:** Tsuna's overload of cuteness!

* * *

"Blah..." talking

'Blah...' thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks

* * *

**Published: 06-02-13**

* * *

**The Guy With The Red Eyes**

_**-The Start Of A Big Mess-**_

_**(Stalkers Acquired)**_

* * *

**_*Last Time*_  
**

_'Romance, huh?'_ I looked at my best friend from the corner of my eye.

"I wonder if he has ever been in love..." I thought aloud without meaning it.

_**Silence...**_

The black-head stopped surprised and stared at my eyes with an appointed look before turning around.

"Let's just go to the rooftop, I'm hungry" he said stalking away from me.

_'What was that about?'_ the back of my head asked silently.

* * *

**Tsuna's PoV**

It was already the last period and I still hadn't forgotten about the strange behavior of my best friend.

_'What was all that about?'_ I kept asking myself confused, unable to find an answer.

So again too distracted from my thoughts, I failed to notice a figure in front of me and collided with a really firm body, causing me to fall.

And before I could even apologize, the one I ran into growled at me in annoyance.

"Watch where you're fucking going, trash!" a tick got the best out of me as I stared at the glaring red eyes of the black-haired teen I unfortunately ran into by accident.

I knew I was a coward alright, but sometimes I just couldn't stand people calling me names, and believe me when I say that being with Reborn through my whole childhood made me develop a little backbone to at least make a sarcastic comeback.

"I'm really sorry, _sir_," oh yes, I did have a little backbone to stress out the 'sir' word as if it was an insult "I was so entranced with your oh so _lovely_ presence that I fell down" the look of the other could definitely make anyone tremble in fear _(and even pee their pants)_ but I was too annoyed to care, I mean seriously, even my best friend once told me that my anger could rival a girl PMS-ing.

"Trash-" another tick.

"Kind _sir_, I have a name you know or are you too _great_ to know?" yup, who ever told you that my anger could definitely rival a girl's in PMS he or she was terribly right.

"..." oh, if looks could kill, that asshole would have died a thousand times already, finding the silence as an encouragement to continue, I smiled sweetly and innocently, previous anger gone making sure to look like an angel.

"My name's Sawada Tsunayoshi, _nice_ to meet you _kind sir_" I sneered at him, I then excused himself, going to find my best friend in some trees around the school._  
_

_'Ahh... that felt nice, to be able to tell my name once in a while' _I thought happily almost skipping along the way.

* * *

**Normal PoV**

Xanxus watched in silence through narrowed eyes how the brunette stalked away, and he seemed to be... skipping? what the heck!?

Tsuna soon would regret to stand up for himself to the glaring student he collided for it had caused said student to be interested in him... and that won't be good, at least for him...

...

Great, he still haven't started with his operation _"How To Fall In Love"_ for his last novel and someone was already interested in him.

"Kufufufufu, what an amusing scene" heterochromatic eyes glinted in amusement.

Uhm... make that two people please...

* * *

**Tsuna's PoV**

"Reborn, I think I did something stupid" I told my best friend, thinking back at what I had done to the rude black-haired student with red eyes.

"When haven't you done something stupid?" Reborn simply countered, sitting in my bed with a book in his hands.

This was normal for the two of us, Reborn would tutor me after the school was over and he'd stay over since it was dark already and no one was home at his house everyday. His parents were after all...

I stopped my wandering thoughts, I didn't want to remember or think anything about my best friend's parents, it was a sensitive topic for the two... that and the fact that they were _really_ scary.

I simply shook my head and frowned _(pouted)_ at my friend.

"Mou~!" I whined "that's mean Reborn!" I said puffing my cheeks.

_**Smack.**_

Reborn just hit me with his shape-shifting chameleon who turned into a hammer, Leon was after all a special chameleon and I always wondered where did he found him... but considering what kind of jobs his parents have... I rather live with the doubt for the rest of my life...

"Saying something?" he asked with his usual sadistic smirk.

I glared _(is not a pout damn it! **it is NOT!**)_ even more at him.

"Nothing" I huffed in annoyance darting my eyes away.

_'Stupid Reborn...'_

* * *

**And that's it! you love it? hate it? please be patient I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be solved in due time.**

**I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaand... don't forget to review XD**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	3. Tuna-fishes And Marshmallow Addicts I

**H****EY GUYS! I'M BACK!**

******I'm so, so, sooooooo sorry it took me this long to update, but I promise not to take too long this time _(hopefully)_**

**Thanks all of you who were kind enough to leave a review, marked me as a favorite or follow the story YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME AND I LOVE YOU!**

**NOW!**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update once in while so... yeah... I hope you understand...**

**Rated T because because I'm paranoid! Rate might change later.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: KHR! is not mine ****_(unfortunately) _****I just own the plot _(somehow...)_**

* * *

**Summary:** People believes he's dame, but that is not true, Tsuna is actually the most popular cellphone novelist who goes by the name 'Sky'. Sadly, the only persons that know this are his best (and only) friend and his ever loving mother that work day and night to give her only son a good life, therefore, he has never know the meaning of what people call 'love' but after some really deep thinking, he tries to find the meaning of it and immediately regrets it as some people starts getting interested in him! and why did his best friend started acting weird all of a sudden? AU!

Based on Watashi xx Shinasai manga

**Pairing:** All27 _(for now) _mostly R27 in this chapter

**Warnings:** Tsuna's overload of cuteness! maybe a little T+

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...' _thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks

* * *

**Published: 07-11-13**

* * *

**Tuna-fishes And Marshmallow Addicts**

_**- **__**The Dreams Of A Little Tuna -**_

_**(Jealous Friends)**_

* * *

**_*Last Time*_**

"Reborn, I think I did something stupid" I told my best friend, thinking back at what I had done to the rude black-haired student with red eyes.

"When haven't you done something stupid?" Reborn simply countered, sitting in my bed with a book in his hands.

This was normal for the two of us, Reborn would tutor me after the school was over and he'd stay over since it was dark already and no one was home at his house everyday. His parents were after all...

I stopped my wandering thoughts, I didn't want to remember or think anything about my best friend's parents, it was a sensitive topic for the two... that and the fact that they were _really_ scary.

I simply shook my head and frowned _(pouted)_ at my friend.

"Mou~!" I whined "that's mean Reborn!" I said puffing my cheeks.

_**Smack.**_

Reborn just hit me with his shape-shifting chameleon who turned into a hammer, Leon was after all a special chameleon and I always wondered where did he found him... but considering what kind of jobs his parents have... I rather live with the doubt for the rest of my life...

"Saying something?" he asked with his usual sadistic smirk.

I glared _(is not a pout damn it! **it is NOT!**)_ even more at him.

"Nothing" I huffed in annoyance darting my eyes away.

_'Stupid Reborn...'_

* * *

**Tsuna's PoV**

The warm feeling of someone embracing me waked up, my eyelids fluttered open and I twisted my neck a little to see who it was, my eyes widening at the sight of a sleeping Reborn with his arms around my waist, holding me tightly and firmly against his body, this wasn't the first time we sleep like this, but it has been a while since we had done it, a couple of years ago he just said that we were too old and decided to starts sleeping in the guest room, which is at the other side of the hallway.

_'What should I do?'_ I thought, if I woke him up, he probably get mad at him, but it I didn't...

"Tsuna?" Reborn asked sleepily, his grip on my waist momentarily tightening and then loosening enough for me to break trough if I wanted to "morning" he said nuzzling my head softly.

"Morning" I told him before looking at the clock, it was still a little early and today we didn't had school, mmm but it was weird... Reborn would usually be already up by now...

"Let's get ready, Mamman must be making breakfast already" he said suddenly unwrapping his arm on my waist, standing up a little fast startling me a little and walking towards the door of my room.

"Eh? ah! r-right..." said blushing a little.

"You can take a bath first, I need to do something before" he said before opening the door and walking out of my room _(not forgetting to slamming it close again)_, never looking at me.

"O-ok..." weird... what is going on? Reborn acted so... out of character... is he sick? I hope not...

* * *

**Reborn's PoV**

I was sleeping comfortably when I felt something on my bed shifting continuously, weird... Leon usually slept on Tsuna's room, so what was moving on my bed? my eyes started opening slowly, the light making it a difficult task to do, once again I felt something moving on my bed, in my arms, must be Tsuna... wait a second... Tsuna?

"Tsuna?" I asked sleepily my grip on his waist tightening for a moment before I forced my arms to relax once again enough to let him stand up if he wanted to, and I was really happy when he didn't "morning" I told him nuzzling his his hair softly, I really loved Tsuna's sent, it was a mix between vanilla and strawberries, and I simply loved it since the first time I met him...

"Morning" he said ad I watched as he checked the time on the clock besides the bed, 10 am... I slept on today, must have been because I was with Tsuna... wait... Tsuna? I am... with Tsuna... same... bed... oh no, I need to get out before...

"Let's get ready, Mamman must be making breakfast already" I said suddenly reluctantly unwrapping my arms off him and standing up a little fast startling him a little, I walked towards the door stiffly, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Eh? ah! r-right" he stammered cutely but I didn't turned back to see that beautiful blush that was probably creeping up his creamy skin.

"You can take a bath first, I need to do something before" I said before opening the door and walking out of my room, making sure to close it again when I was out _(but I somehow ended up slamming it... oops)_ I walked as fast as possible to the guest room _(let's be honest it's mine, I sleep here everyday unless my parents visit me)_ and closed the door behind me again, this time careful not to slamming it. I sat down in the bed and covered my face with my hands, the feeling of an almost naked Tsuna in my arms making my "little friend" down there twitch some more, I couldn't help it, it was Dame-Tsuna's fault, who sleeps in shorts and a small button shirt without nothing underneath!? I'll tell you who, TSUNA!

_**KNOCK. KNOCK.**_

I stiffened and reached for a pillow to cover my little problem down there, wouldn't want Tsuna or his mother to see me like this.

"Reborn-kun?" oh...

"Yes Mamman?" I answered without opening the door.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly, I could tell by the tone of her voice.

"Yeah, I was just surprised I didn't woke up earlier, I had to make a call to someone about an half an hour ago" I lied.

"I see" she said "the breakfast will be ready in about an hour, please tell Tsu-kun when he gets out of the bathroom" she said before stalking away and I relaxed once again.

"Tell Tsuna after he gets out of the bathroom right?" I asked myself and my thoughts started wandering in the wrong direction, a wet Tsuna... only covered with a slim towel wrapped around his tiny waist...

That mental image just made my little problem grow bigger, I needed to solve it before Tsuna got out of the bathroom or Mamman returned for whatever she needed, I slowly removed the pillow from where I was holding it and started a the sigh of a bulge trying to poke out of my pants.

_'Tsuna is making it hard to keep my sanity'_ was my last thought before my mind wandered to my most lustful fantasies including certain rape-able brunette.

* * *

**Normal PoV**

After Reborn slammed his door close Tsuna wondered if he had done something wrong, he really wish he hadn't, but his thoughts were abruptly interrupted when he remembered something very important to him, and maybe his career as a writer.

He quickly left his comfy bed and turned on his computer, after logging in he opened his mail, and messenger.

_23 New Mails _

He quickly went through them, most of them were scam _(from his dad or something else)_ or not very important at all , but one of them made his face brighten.

_Vongola Corp._

Said the sender, Tsuna had been encouraged from one of his online friends and a couple of fans some months ago to make one of his phone novels into an actual novel, he was a little worried at first, how would he adapt a novel meant to be for phones into an actual novel? the chapters were really short and he sometimes had to rush the plot a little, how would he change that?

Tsuna had a lot of problems and his self-esteem didn't helped a lot so he decided to ask for advice to someone who he trusted, his father? nope, the man should be death by now _(and pity if he wasn't)_ Reborn? a good option if he wanted to be whacked in the head, he didn't needed to loose more neurons, his mom? it was also a good options but she would probably tell him to do what he thinks he should and at the end not help him at all, so his only option was a very good friend he had... he should be the first person to know about such good news.

BUT FIRST!

He needed to take a bath, he surely stinks right now...

* * *

After Tsuna finished taking his bath he went out of the bathroom with just small trousers that hugged his nice legs and a sleeveless shirt that showed the creamy skin of his arms and collarbone.

"Tsuna" a husky voice called to him, but he didn't seemed to notice the change in Reborn's voice nor the hungry stare he was giving him when he turned around "Mamman said that the breakfast should be ready in about half an hour" Reborn told him still staring at Tsuna's collarbone that seemed to be begging him to mark him right now.

"Okay, you can take a bath now, I'll be in my room if you need me" Tsuna said before turning on his heels and stalking away, never noticing when Reborn licked his lips... or when another bulge appeared on the other pants...

* * *

_Tuna-fish27 has logged in_

Flexing his fingers nervously, Tsuna waited for his friends to notice he was online.

_Marshmallow100%Addict in online now_

Tsuna smiled slightly, Marshmallow100%Addict was the friend that encouraged to make his Phone Novel "Mafia Theif" _(A/N: haha... ironic)_ into a real novel, he was grateful to him, if he hadn't push him to do it, he wouldn't be feeling this happy right now.

_Marshmallow100%Addict: Ohayo Tuna-chan~ _

_Tuna-fish27: Ohayo :D _

_Tuna-fish27: V Corp. just answered, guess what?_

_Marshmallow100%Addict: what~?_

_Tuna-fish27: M. T. will b published soon! in libraries! *making victory dance* _

_Marshmallow100%Addict: yay! I'm so happy 4 u Tuna-chan!_

_Tuna-fish27: hehe thanks XD_

"What are you doing Tsuna?" Reborn's voice startled Tsuna making hit his arm when she was trying to stand up seconds ago and now was cradling his hand.

"Ow, ow, ow..." he said, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes "that hurt, mou~ you shouldn't scare me like that Reborn" Tsuna scolded his childhood still cradling his hand with the other, he was sure there would become a bruise...

"Sorry..." the other answered and proceeded to inspect Tsuna's arm.

"Itte.." the brunette cried.

"It doesn't looks broken, the pain will go away soon..." Reborn trailed, his eyes fixed in a something else.

"Reborn?" Tsuna asked confused when he noticed his friend wasn't paying attention to him anymore, following the line of vision, Tsuna realized what was the older teen looking at.

_New message from Marshmallow100%Addict_

The screen of the computer had a message announcing that and Tsuna could swear he saw Reborn's fingers twitch in annoyance, but why was Reborn angry? Tsuna will never know _(or at least not now) _

"What is that?" Reborn asked, his voice sounding strained.

"A-ah! t-that? ah well... it's not important, i-it's just a m-message" Tsuna said sweating slightly.

"Hmmm" Reborn hummed "from who?"

"Eh? who?" by now, Tsuna was sweating bullets.

"Yeah who?" Reborn asked again.

"Ehm... well..." Tsuna was really hoping the earth would swallow him right here right now, not that he didn't wanted to tell him, forget that, Tsuna really didn't wanted to tell Reborn he was talking with an online friend, the reason why Reborn was his best and only friend was obviously because he was a possessive friend and normally when people tried to approach him _(something that doesn't happen very often let me tell you, and when out happens its usually people trying to get close to Reborn) _Reborn drive them away, and he really didn't wanted to loose his friendship with Marshmallow100%Addict, even when he didn't knew the guy personally he was a good friend.

"Tsu-kun! Reborn-kun! breakfast is ready!" ahhh dear mother of his! you're a life saver!

"C-come on Reborn! let's eat breakfast!" Tsuna said, dragging Reborn out of his room after forcing his computer to turn off, he was sure Marshmallow100%Addict would forgive him.

"Don't think this is done Dame-Tsuna" Reborn said tugging his fedora down shadowing his eyes.

_'This is far from done' _he thought darkly _'and who the hell is that guy you were talking with?'_

* * *

**And that's it! you love it? hate it? please be patient I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be solved in due time.**

**Also, if you want lemons and stuff of that kind, please PM me or leave it in a review :3**

**I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaand... don't forget to review XD**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

***Ohayo: good morning**

***Itte: ouch**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	4. Tuna-fishes And Marshmallow Addicts II

**Yay! I'm back someone missed me? no...? so sad... _*sobs*_**

**ANYWAY!**

**Thanks all of you who were kind enough to leave a review, marked me as a favorite or follow me a/or the story YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME AND I LOVE YOU!**

**NOW!**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update once in while so... yeah... I hope you understand...**

**Rated T because because I'm paranoid! Rate might change later.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: KHR! is not mine ****_(unfortunately) _****I just own the plot _(somehow...)_**

* * *

**Summary:** People believes he's dame, but that is not true, Tsuna is actually the most popular cellphone novelist who goes by the name 'Sky'. Sadly, the only persons that know this are his best _(and only)_ friend and his ever loving mother that work day and night to give her only son a good life, therefore, he has never know the meaning of what people call 'love' but after some really deep thinking, he tries to find the meaning of it and immediately regrets it as some people starts getting interested in him! and why did his best friend started acting weird all of a sudden? AU!

Based on Watashi xx Shinasai manga _(but only the few first couple of chapters)_

**Pairing:** All27 _(for now) _mostly R27 in this chapter

**Warnings:** Tsuna's overload of cuteness! maybe a little T+

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...' _thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks

* * *

**Published: 09-22-13**

* * *

**Tuna-fishes And Marshmallow Addicts**

_**- **__**Sexual Harassment? -**_

_**(The Least I Can Do For You)**_

* * *

**_*Last Time*_**

"What is that?" Reborn asked, his voice sounding strained.

"A-ah! t-that? ah well... it's not important, i-it's just a m-message" Tsuna said sweating slightly.

"Hmmm" Reborn hummed "from who?"

"Eh? who?" by now, Tsuna was sweating bullets.

"Yeah who?" Reborn asked again.

"Ehm... well..." Tsuna was really hoping the earth would swallow him right here right now, not that he didn't wanted to tell him, forget that, Tsuna really didn't wanted to tell Reborn he was talking with an online friend, the reason why Reborn was his best and only friend was obviously because he was a possessive friend and normally when people tried to approach him _(something that doesn't happen very often let me tell you, and when out happens its usually people trying to get close to Reborn) _Reborn drive them away, and he really didn't wanted to loose his friendship with Marshmallow100%Addict, even when he didn't knew the guy personally he was a good friend.

"Tsu-kun! Reborn-kun! breakfast is ready!" ahhh dear mother of his! you're a life saver!

"C-come on Reborn! let's eat breakfast!" Tsuna said, dragging Reborn out of his room after forcing his computer to turn off, he was sure Marshmallow100%Addict would forgive him.

"Don't think this is done Dame-Tsuna" Reborn said tugging his fedora down shadowing his eyes.

_'This is far from done' _he thought darkly _'and who the hell is that guy you were talking with?'_

* * *

**Tsuna's PoV**

I quickly made the run when mom called us if Reborn ever got to know that had other friends besides him he would kill them... literaly.

As I sat down in the table I couldn't help but notice the murderous stare that Reborn was giving me, if a hadn't know him for so long I would have thought he was going to kill me.

I quickly began formulating a plan, the only problem I had was... that I didn't know what to do! Reborn is known for being and evil mind _(but that didn't came out from my mout_h) thankfully, the gods seemed to be in a good mood and Reborn had to leave because his parents decided to make an unexpected visit _(not like the other are planned but whatever) _and I was left alone with my mother.

After finishing my breakfast and washing my dished I made up my way upstairs and switched on my computer, second later the screen was on and a message was popping.

_45 New Messages_

I quickly scanned through them before replying.

* * *

**Normal PoV**

_Tuna-fish27: sorry, R almost caught me ;P_

_Marshmallow100%Addict: it's ok, you should just tell him._

_Tuna-fish27: no! he would kill you!_

_Marshmallow100%Addict: it can't be tht bad..._

_Tuna-fish27: I'm being 100% honest here!_

_Marshmallow100%Addict: haha_

_Tuna-fish27: what?_

_Marshmallow100%Addict: he reminded me of someone in my school..._

_Tuna-fish27: ?_

_Tuna-fish27: who?_

_Marshmallow100%Addict: jst ths guy in 2nd grd he'a alwys wth ths cute kid, rumor says he is in he mafia_

Tsuna frowned a little, that sounded like...

_Tuna-fish27: the guy alwys wear a fedora?_

_Marshmallow100%Addict: yep_

_Marshmallow100%Addict: why?_

_Tuna-fish27: I'm the othr kid!_

_Marshmallow100%Addict: the cute one?_

_Tuna-fish27: ehm... yeah, tht one..._

_Marshmallow100%Addict: I nvr thought u were that cute kid!_

_Marshmallow100%Addict: nice legs btw_

Tsuna flushed red, was this... sexual harassment? no, it couldn't be, he was just complementing him... right?

_Tuna-fish27: thnkx?_

_Marshmallow100%Addict: haha just joking!_

_Maeshmallow100%Addict: we should hang out sometime!_

_Tuna-fish27: but R..._

_Marshmallow100%Addict: it's ok! I'm part of the Studnt Councile so no prob!_

_'I don't think Reborn cares about that!'_ Tsuna wailed in his mind.

_Marshmallow100%Addict: don't wrry I may nt look like it but I'm very strong!_

_Tuna-fish27: ok..._

_Marshmallow100%Addict: gtg c u l8r_

_Tuna-fish27: bye~_

_Marshmallow100%Addict is now offline_

_Tuna-fish27 is now offline_

Tsuna laid down in his bed thinking about what his friend just told him, Marshmallow100%Addict was willing to get into trouble with Reborn just so he could be his friend, he was really a good friend, he needed to talk with Reborn and stop him from hurting him, it's the least he can do after all the times Marshmallow100%Addict had helped him in the past!

* * *

**Ta-daa!**

**And that's all my friends! I know it's a little short but I wanted to update this already.**

**Also, if you want lemons and stuff of that kind, please PM me or leave it in a review :3**

**I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaand... don't forget to review XD**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes.**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


End file.
